


His Muse

by gr8escap



Series: Happy Steve Rogers - [Bingo] [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Body Worship, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: Thank you for reading my fifth HSB square fill. 20 to go for Blackout





	His Muse

Black ink danced on white paper creating the coil in the shell of a well-formed ear, soft wisps of hair off the temple were detailed in before tackling long elegant neck lines. Steve trapped his tongue between his teeth as he worked out the details on paper.

Bucky uttered something unintelligible from just feet away.

“Shh,” Steve said without looking away from his efforts. “If you move, I can’t capture you right.”

“You have every pore and freckle memorized.” Bucky’s voice was muffled by the plump chenille cushion he was sprawled upon.

“Not this angle, not in this light.”

Steve replicated the strong line of Bucky’s jaw, and brushed his knuckle along the drawing the same way he might caress Bucky’s face later.

“Mph,” Bucky muttered. “If I fall asleep, don’t draw the drool.”

“Why not?” Steve’s face lit up with a smile that was met with a half-glare. “Don’t worry, Buck.”

His pen scratched along the paper, leaving ink in it’s wake, filling in the hollow of Bucky’s throat and the scruff details beneath sharp cheekbones that contradicted the very notion of velvety-soft cheeks. Steve stopped drawing to give a lingering look at his muse.

He already knew he could draw Bucky from any angle and do it from memory, but now he didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fifth HSB square fill. 20 to go for Blackout


End file.
